Doomsday in Remnant (By: cetoelverse)
by Nico Bellic
Summary: Doomsday has come to Remnant is a creature with a single purpose to destroy all life forms you can not reason with this creature just as a grimm only lives for a single purpose kill and will not stop unless you destroy it, the inhabitants of Remnant only have an option to kill or die. (ORIGINAL HISTORY BY Cetoelverse. THIS IS ONLY A TRANSLATION TO ENGLISH.)
1. Trailer

The Vytal Festival the RWBY team is cheerfully eating with the JNPR team after winning the first round of the Vytal Festival Tournament.

"Yes, do not worry, we've all faced much worse things before." Yang said cheerfully with all the threats they had faced.

Blake counts the threats on his fingers. "Let's see ... Grimm Invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath."

"And that's it while they were still in training! Oh, imagine what it would be like to graduate!" Ruby said full of optimism.

 **That night**

"What was that?" Ironwood asked from his ship to his officer.

"A meteorite lord to judge by the path has fallen out of the realms nothing to worry about." He said with the image changing to a forest completely destroyed by the impact the meteorite starts to defrag and finally explodes breaking into pieces revealing Doomsday.

* * *

 **Cut**

* * *

"PLEASE WE NEED HELP! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A woman screams desperate from her scroll for someone to save them before releasing a loud scream suddenly ceasing.

* * *

 **Unstoppable**

"Is in the city." Qrow warned Ozpin in his office as the creature had made its way to Vale itself, removing all resistance that had crossed her path.

* * *

 **You can not reason with him.**

"Go to the city." Ozpin said how they should protect civilians.

"But ..." Qrow said how they should protect the academy and the relic.

"Do not go after the relic" Ozpin said having realized that thing was not a grimm but not very different just looking for a kill thing.

* * *

 **It only exists for a purpose**

Doomsday grabs an Atlesian Paladin-290 and throws it as if it were garbage in the city where it has been demolished. Before pulling the arm of another and with a punch forward.

* * *

 **It's Destruction**

Winter Schnee falls to the ground visibly wounded with her hair loose collected by Qrow watching the creature charge against them with Glynda using her telekinesis to force him back but Doosmday begins to walk toward her slowly slowly gaining ground Glynda uses more and more power dragging asphalts and buildings forward but Doosmday refuses to back off.

* * *

 **Is Die**

"It's ... unstoppable." Doomsday crashes fists with Yang breaking Ember Cilica while Yang looks in shock before being knocked down in a Doomsday fist.

* * *

 **Kill him**

"We will stop you." Ruby said full of confidence in herself giving hope to others with her optimism.

* * *

 **Or Die**

"What are we going to do?" Emerald asked Cinder how this modified the plan as they watched the creature's destruction from Beacon as the ground trembled in its wake.

* * *

 **Run away**

The civilians congregate in Beacon fleeing in panic while several Bullheads with wounded land Carrying wounded with them slightly wounded had to leave the grave.

* * *

 **Single**

Ozpin grabs his cane and waves it preparing for the inevitable battle.

* * *

 **Delay**

"NOOOOO!" Ruby scream waking the power of his silver eyes.

* * *

 **Sucker Punch.**

The Grimm Dragon roars as it flies towards Doomsday, jumping towards it to face it.

* * *

 **The Day of Judgment has arrived there will be no mercy for ...**

"Mom!" Said a five-year-old little girl crying alone in the middle of the street with Doomsday watching her.

* * *

 **No one**

Doomsday stretches her hand towards her to grab her head the screen turns black as the crying stops abruptly sounding.


	2. Chapter 1

**I have to ask myself the obligatory question. Am I the right one to carry out this idea? The answer is ... I do not know I'm a hater full of hatred against that show and maybe that's why I'm the one Doomsday is an unstoppable monster that does not know the mercy whose goal is the eradication of all life and that's why I think so because just as he will not hesitate there will be no mercy for anyone because I hate that fucking fucking show and I want to see them die and that's why except for one death I'm going to enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Doomsday belongs to DC comics and RWBY belongs to their respective creators. I do not charge or receive money for this story.**

* * *

 **The Multiverse according to this theory does not exist one but several each result of its own path and consequences in that are all the same. But an event can cause differences between one and another one as small as the flip of a coin, others as big as you change reality as we know it is one of those possibilities.**

* * *

A distant system a scientist named Betron became obsessed with the idea of creating the perfect life form using for it two things the hostile world that was Kripton in its prehistoric a violent and infernal world where only the strongest creatures could survive and a baby born in vitro in his laboratory.

The scientist threw the child into that world as expected, he died a few seconds later. The baby's remains were collected and used to clone a stronger version making sure it was stronger than the previous one.

This process was repeated again and again as a form of accelerated natural evolution. The agony of all those repeated deaths was registered in his body causing the creature to hate every form of life because he constantly saw everything as a threat to his existence.

When the child managed to survive the extreme conditions of the planet, the next thing was to be killed by the predators over time and without the help of technology he gained the natural ability to evolve to develop immunity to what hurt him, to live without food or water or air alone depending on solar energy to survive and adapt to become immune to anything that has killed him.

Finally, he reached a level where he could finish off the most dangerous predators on the planet and return to Bertron only to kill him, seeing him as a threat since years on that planet and experiencing several of his death came to believe that the only way to survive it was to eliminate any living being, seeing anyone who was not a threat to its existence.

When I killed Bertron and his team escaped Krypton on a cargo ship and launched several genocides on several planets. The creature finally reached the planet Calaton for three years, devastated that planet only leaving the capital of the planet as the last vestige of civilization, the royal family combined their forces of life in a single energy being the radiant in the hope of ending the threat. The Radiant killed the creature with a great explosion of energy that destroyed more than a fifth of its planet,

The creature according to the traditions of Calaton was ceremonially buried as it buries the worst criminals was dressed in a restraining suit and chained to make sure that his soul did not leave his body and was shot into space in a capsule since due to his crimes was unworthy of being buried on that planet.

But it's still out there, it's still there in the space, wandering aimlessly and let's hope it continues like that because who knows if those who will suffer their anger.

* * *

 **Festival of Vytal**

The RWBY team was resting in one of the many stalls of the fair after having passed the first round of the Vytal Festival and now they recovered strength after the confrontation, Weiss decided to invite his team to celebrate that he had been chosen along with Yang to move to the next round of doubles of the tournament. But because his father decided to turn off the tap for his continuous refusal to talk to him they could not pay for the food until his friends the JNPR team.

They arrived and Pyrrha offered to invite the team after lunch the next fight was the JNPR team that questioned whether eating before the fight was a good idea leaving Jaune with a full stomach with the risk of vomiting, while Nora questioned what would happen if They lost but Yang took iron out of the matter.

"Yes, do not worry, we've all faced much worse before." Yang said cheerfully with all the threats they had faced.

Blake counts the threats on his fingers. "Let's see ... Grimm Invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath."

"And that's it while they were still in training! Oh, imagine what it would be like to graduate!" Ruby said full of optimism.

* * *

 **Later**

The JNPR team had won their fight just then a ship came to Vale belonging to Atlas Winter Schenne Specialist who had come to Vale being received by her younger sister Weiss. After a friendly chat the sisters will go to the RWBY team room but they were interrupted with the arrival of Qrow Branwen.

The veteran Hunstman was upset by the presence of the army of Atlas for a kingdom foreign to his and was not too funny that Ironwood was in charge of the security of Vale seeing it as a betrayal of Ozpin and much less than the Huntsman who supposedly do not have loyalty to no kingdom and live to help others regardless of where they are affiliated with an army and less by that maniacal obsessed with control.

An abrupt exchange of words between the two finally led to a confrontation that was interrupted by the arrival of Ironwood with Qrow stopping the duel with the sole purpose of this scene seeking to humiliate the specialist.

Ironwood ordered Winter to retire while Ozpin and Glynda arrived asking for the students to disperse after a brief meeting with their niece and went with the others to go to Ozpin's office

* * *

 **Ozpin Office**

The scene changes to Ozpin's office late at night. Ironwood is waiting with his arms crossed while Winter walks impatiently. Suddenly, a smiling Qrow, accompanied by Goodwitch and Ozpin, arrive in the elevator.

"What were you thinking about?" Winter asked Qrow why I started an altercation among the students.

"If you were one of your men, he would send me to shoot!" Ironwood said he would not tolerate such an irresponsible attitude.

Qrow takes out a flask "If I were one of your men, I would shoot myself." Qrow said he would not be willing to endure working for Ironwood.

"While he would condone his behavior, retaliating like you certainly did not help the situation." Glynda said criticizing Winter's course of action to yield to Qrow's provocations.

"I was drunk!" He said that it was his fault criticizing his behavior.

"He's always drunk!" The four look at Qrow to watch him drink from his flask. His eyes open when he notices them looking, and holds the bottle to the side, looking at him awkwardly before grimacing.

Ozpin looking at Qrow in shock, then sighs and sits down "Qrow, why are you here?"

"You've been off radar for weeks! You can not cut communications that way when you're on a mission!" Ironwood said it was his duty to inform.

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy!" Qrow complained as he did not respond to him or acknowledge his authority.

"General." Winter said demanding respect from his superior.

"Whatever, you sent me to get information about our enemy, and I tell you that our enemy is here." Qrow said how he had followed the trail of the queen's pawns and that brought him back to Beacon.

Ironwood leaned against Ozpin's desk. "We know."

"Oh! Oh you know! Well, thank God I'm risking my life to keep you informed!" Qrow said that meant that for weeks he had been wasting his time because nobody thought to call him.

Ironwood exhaled "Qrow."

"Communication is a two-way street, friend. See this?" He said taking out his scroll and showing it to him before pointing to the touch button "This is the send button."

"We had reason to suppose that you had been compromised." Ironwood said, excusing not wanting to risk the mission.

"And I have reason to suppose that she does not need to be here." She said pointing to Winter "Seriously, who invited her?"

Ironwood: keep silent, without looking at her. "Schnee, we will discuss this incident on my ship."

"But sir!" She said surprised.

"Winter we'll talk later.", Retire. "Ironwood said sending her out.

"Yes sir." He said walking out to the elevator not before giving Qrow a disgusted look. He winked at her.

"Your little infiltrator is not just another pawn, they are responsible for the Fall condition." Qrow said taking another drink from his flask.

"What?" Glynda said surprised.

"Despite what the world thinks, we are not just teachers, generals or directors, the people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we are the ones who keep the world safe from the evils that nobody knows! " He said before facing Ironwood, "That's why we met behind closed doors, why we worked in the shadows, so tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were discreet, or did you just give a shit? "

Ironwood looks at Qrow as he places his scroll on Ozpin's desk. "Discreet did not work." The center of the room projects a hologram of Vale, Beacon Academy, Amity Colosseum and Ironwood's Airways fleet, "I'm here because this is what was necessary."

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made them a part of this inner circle and opened their eyes to the real fight that lies before us!" Qrow said seeing something that he did not like but I respect the opinion of his leader.

"And I'm grateful." He said how he could now act and face the great threat that was in the shadows.

"Oh, well, you have a very curious way of showing it." Qrow said as if he had taken control of Vale's security and put him against Vale's advice, he did not see it as something to be grateful for.

"Vale's people needed someone to protect them, someone to act, when they look towards the sky and my fleet, they feel safe and our enemies will feel our strength." Ironwood said that he saw his army as a deterrent so that he could back off any attempt to attack his enemies.

Qrow started laughing "You ... Do you think they're afraid of your little ships? I've been there and I've seen the things you've done, and let me tell you something they're afraid of." Qrow said as he had seen the horrors of the outside world.

Ozpin got up from his chair "And fear will bring the Grimm A guardian is a symbol of comfort But an army is a symbol of conflict There is an energy in the air now, a question in the back of the minds of all. " He said pointing to the screen "If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it that we are facing?"

* * *

 **Student residence room**

Mercury is sitting in a chair, reporting on the fight he saw earlier, while Cinder Fall walks from one side to the other, questioning him with Emerald Sustrai resting on a nearby bed.

"And are you sure?" I ask him if he had seen the same man who had intervened in the attack, preventing him from stealing all the powers of the Fall Maiden.

"Disheveled hair, he used a scythe and he smelled like my father after a long day at work. Mercury said recalling his characteristics.

"What do we do?" Emerald asked his leader.

"Nothing, we keep the plan, they have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry, and the last of the heavy work is solved thanks to our intelligent little friend." She raised her scroll that also blinked with the symbol of the black queen. "Speaking of which ... we seem to have a new access point."

"It's good?" Emerald asked.

"You could say that, go to your rooms, prepare everything for tomorrow." He said allowing them to leave.

"Yes ma'am." Emerald said leaving, followed by Mercury.

"Let's give the public a good fight." Cinder said while selecting the next fight tomorrow.

* * *

 **That night**

Ironwood was on the bridge of his meditative ship about the meeting when something in the sky passed at full speed while the object was seen as a fireball moving at full speed.

"What was that?" I ask his officer as he continues to watch him get lost on the horizon.

"A meteorite sir." The officer said while the technicians began to analyze. "But with its height and trajectory we calculate that it will fall outside the border of the kingdom."

* * *

 **With the meteorite**

The atmosphere and gravity continued to increase the force of acceleration continued to increase causing the rock to boil increasing pressure while continuing to accelerate in a straight line going to a wooded area while hitting the impact produced an explosion and seismic movement due to impact leaving a smoking crater in soil.

Just below was a dented iron metal coffin crushed by the rock while inside something started to move inside there was a chained being wrapped completely in a green containment suit with two round binoculars in the reds the chains were damaged during the impact leaving his right side free just like the coffin that now rested under the enormous rock of space.

The being began to move raising his right hand and began to dig by hitting the metal still hot ignoring it and go to the rock for hours hit and beat slowly yielding the rock until finally was broken into pieces with the being coming out looking at the starry sky Remnant and his moon shattered as he began to advance with his left hand tied to his back.

And he began to advance through the woods without bothering to remove the trees by knocking him down if they were in his way the noise caught the attention of several Grimms who after seeing it began to surround him little by little.

A beowolf was launched to attack him from the back when the creature grabbed him by his skull without looking to look down his back and throw it when the creature squealed in pain due to the damage was silenced by his fist hitting his skull destroying it in a black and red mass.

The creature ran and hit another sending the flying creature to destroy several trees in process.

Picking up one of those trees the creature moved it in a sweep sending the beowolf flying.

One of them tried to run alone so that the creature would chase him by grabbing him by the leg and dragging him when he had him at his height he lowered his leg on his chest crushing him.

The being looked at the destruction that had caused looking at the sky to see a Nevermore flying, the being jump with an impressive jump reaching the creature itself landing on its back the ran for it until arriving at the head and to sink its fist in it crossing the mask and biomass killing him which caused both to fall. The creature fell raising dust dragging the earth destroying trees and the corpse beginning to emanate smoke signal that was disappearing the creature came out with his suit with some scratches but intact and kept moving forward.

Advancing through the woods he found a herd of five Goliaths the gigantic Grimm elephants looked at the creature that ran towards them one of the goliath looked at the rest as he began to charge against him.

Being in the containment suit the creature then shrugged with its shoulder pointing forward while the grimm elephant growled in response to the challenge.

Both collided the seismic force of the shock shook the dueling environment of power they both collided but the creature began to apply more pressure on the goliath with its legs sinking into the ground and began to gain ground with the grimm beginning to be dragged while being dragged towards back with the being in the containment suit moving faster and faster.

In an impressively sub-realistic action the Grimm could not stand firm and was lifted off the ground where he took a ninety-degree turn falling on his back as he ran towards the other four the next he watched as the being with superhuman speed jumped on with his legs stretched forward hitting her destroying her mask while sending her flying crashing with the one behind him knocking him down.

Doomsday ran to him and jumped ignoring the one on the ground and ran towards him with Doomsday grabbing his trunk and tearing it causing the creature who tried to hit him by moving his face aside only to find Doomsday's fist that broke his fang and tumble Grimm dead with a hole in the right side of his face.

He went to the last Doomsday and grabbed the fang he had smashed and fangled it through the center of the creature and Doomsday jumped to that point causing him to cross it killing him.

The creature turned to see the remaining three while the other two corpses began to emit smoke. Doomsday ran to them looking at them before jumping a huge jump of several meters and place his elbow while descending on the third torso on his head destroying his mask leaving a hole in the face.

Only one being left the goliath in a long time he felt fear not of the creature of himself so I try to flee Doomsday with a jump he could front holding the trunk and with one hand he threw the Grimm knocking down several trees the creature was on the ground with Doomsday reaching where he was and hitting repeatedly with his fist over and over shaking biomass with each blow breaking the sleeve of his suit revealing protuberances hitting and digging into the black biomass until you reach the interior.

Having finished his way, the negative emotions emanating from Doomsday did nothing but attract more and more Grimms that he eliminated without resting without stopping, nothing could stop him.

* * *

 **Almost at dawn.**

Two Hunstman one was tall with short red hair with brown eyes wearing a white coat showing his two imposing arms with a black sleeveless shirt wearing two gauntlets that covered his hands to the elbow, black pants with metal knee pads and white boots. "I wanted to do the patrol early to see the doubles round." He complained as they walked through the forest that overlooked the village that was protecting the village. "But so early?"

His partner had white hair and red eyes wearing a brown jacket with a high black collar with a white shirt, blue jeans and brown boots behind him, two katanas. "I remind you that we are on a mission and you do not lose much, they are just children's games compared to reality." He said while advancing the town was still visible behind him.

"Yeah but ..." They both stopped when they heard the sound of trees falling to the ground.

The white-haired man picked up his katanas, the handle folded into two machine guns as he pointed forward and his partner stood guard with his fists waiting for a Grimm.

When they saw an incredibly tall man move towards them in a green suit with a couple of scratch marks but not damaged for the most part with one arm tied to the back.

They looked at each other only for a moment when Doomsday ran towards them.

"Friend or enemy?" said the redhead Doomsday ran towards them with his fist to strike with the white-haired one firing at him the bullets hit but they were not enough to penetrate his skin of course the ignorant Hunstman attributed it to the aura without noticing that it was not necessary .

Doomsday hit the ground with both jumping back while a crater marked the area of the fist. "Definitely enemy."

"Why are you attacking us?" I ask him the one with white hair appealing to the creature wanting to know his intentions.

Doomsday simply looked at them and charged against them once more.

"Negotiations failed." The redhead said as he cracked his knuckles looking at his companion who started running down his left shooting the creature that looked at him as he began to surround him.

The redhead took advantage of the fact that he turned his back to launch himself to hit him looking at him like a slow mass so he could not help but be surprised when he grabbed him by the collar of his coat and hit him on the floor when he was on the floor surrounded by the impact mark on him. The floor of Doomsday's boot trampled his head.

"Bolt!" Scream worried, jumping, changing to the shapes of his swords, just so that Doomsday with a nudge would send him flying, hitting a tree and hitting the earth several times.

Then Doosmday grabbed Bolt and threw him in the direction of the town while jumping.

Bolt hit a wooden house through part of the roof falling in the center of the falling being observed by some of the inhabitants. Doomsday landed soon after and only for a moment stopped to look around seeing more people to kill.

A woman looked scared as Doomsday was going to crush her with her fist but was blocked by Bolt who got between her and the creature but his feet were sunk on the ground due to the blow the woman ran out with Doosmday ready to chase her leaving the opening Bolt I hit him in the chest with all his might the creature recoiled a little before hitting with Bolt blocking his fist.

Bolt charged another but was kicked by the creature in the center of the chest sending him flying Doomsday ran to follow when the white-haired Huntsman stood in front.

Doomsday tried to hit him with the white-haired man dodging to keep firing trying to find a weak spot. "Does he have an aura? Is he a living being? Is he a human? Faun? Bandit?"

Doomsday tried a sweep with his hand so the Hunstman jumped slightly and with his legs tried to use Doomsday's arm as a springboard believing he was faster than him but Doomsday grabbed him from the back and stamped him against the ground movement that repeated a and he would have done it again if the Huntsman had not disappeared reappearing next to his partner kept shooting to keep the creature's attention while the townspeople stayed on the sidelines trying to get as far away as possible.

"He does not bother to dodge bullets." He told Bolt that he was upset. "But he does not seem to care either, and judging by his strength or he has aura or it's natural but it does not look like a grimm."

"You'll know soon, because the first thing I'm going to do when I kill him is ..." Then he saw the creature jump not to them but to the inhabitants of the town the force of its landing sent some flying as it began to beat them, sending them to fly. "Shit." He said as he took out electric dust and opened the compartment of his gauntlets and used his semblance the electricity traveled throughout his body while in a flash ran to the creature that had ripped the head of another inhabitant of the town before the body fell to the ground He was beaten by Bolt.

Bolt began to release several blows using his semblance that allowed him to use electricity to increase his nervous system to increase the speed of his muscles amplified by aura and keep hitting him.

Doosmday received several blows including another that went to the left side of his face as a hook destroying part of that suit revealing part of white hair and protuberances instead of eyebrows and red eyes.

Doomsday growled and hit Bolt just as the other fist was going to hit Bolts and Doomsday backing up slightly.

Doomsday reloaded with the white-haired hunter appearing with his transport and with his katanas making a diagonal cut with Doomsday moving his hand to take him away with him disappearing again with Bolt charging Doomsday to hit him.

I try to hit him with a hook just for Doomsday to push him away and grab him by the neck, stamping him on the ground and dragging him. The one with the white hair appeared above Doomday getting on top of him and tried to stab him with his katanas on his head uselessly.

Doomsday sensing the discomfort he had on his head leaped up causing him to lose his balance disappearing to see Doosmday holding his partner in the air and throwing him against him what made him disappear while Bolt landed on the ground.

Picking up two crystals of fiery dust, he put them into the tsuba of his katana, the fire spread through the leaves and kept its shape as it was transported over the creature. The Huntsman appeared in front of Doomsday and pointed to him by pressing the trigger, unleashing a torrent of flames at point-blank range. that enveloped Doomsday.

Doomsday's hand hit him on the ground and Doomsday would have fallen on him if he had not been transported and crushed.

Doomsday was now more exposed being the whole chest of his right side showing his arm in its fullness a gray arm with protuberances on the knuckles before arms and shoulders.

"What is that thing?" Bolt said how his blows did not knock him down and he did not even look damaged after all the blows received and seeing how he was not human or grimm.

"I do not know, but plan Z." He told his partner how they should take the last resort.

"You said that is only used as a last resort." He said it was something that they used once during the tournament in the doubles round of the academies, but at a high price.

"Your fists do not knock it down and my swords and bullets do not go through it." He said how they should take desperate measures.

"Good but you pay me some new ones." He said grabbing all the dust crystals he was wearing and putting them on his gauntlets so much that the opening could not close.

Bolto ran towards Doomsday in flash jump against him with Doomsday doing the same Doomsday raised his hand to hit him with Bolt detaching himself from his gauntlets his partner appeared just behind and stabbed the crystals with his katanas letting go and put a kick Bolt to come out so far back How could I while he disappeared again?

An explosion occurred giving point-blank to Doomsday.

"I ..." I do not end up as Doomsday landed intact without his restraining suit completely revealing his appearance his white mane but the center of his head bald red eyes and gray skin protrusions on his two similar long shoulders as if they were made of Like his knuckles, there were still some of the trousers in his restraining suit, but his right knee showed another sharp sharp protrusion and his left arm still tied.

Doomsday jumped on them with the white-haired Husntman transporting himself only to have Doomsday turn around as if he had predicted his next move but during the fight he developed the ability to follow the trail of energy, and hit him with his elbow in the face .

Then he felt the blood in his head descended even though he still had his aura is not that his blow was not activated his strong enough to cross it and just remained conscious by the regenerative capacities of the same.

When Doomsday was going to grab him, Bolt stood in the middle holding his hand with both hands.

"Bolt?" He said while watching him battle the monster.

"Co ... rre" He said as he did all the strength he could in a futile attempt as the creature without the restraint suit could do all his strength and crushed his hands before raising it and stamping it to the ground and plunging his foot into his skull crushing it.

"Bolt!" I scream seeing the skull crushed by the foot before Doomsday looked at it. The Huntsman was transported and Doomsday jumped right in the attempt in the reappeared pressing his neck splitting it and throwing it as if it were garbage the lifeless body gave several blows on the ground splitting several bones leaving a body full of bruises and bent.

"Oh my goodness!" Said a girl who had been foolish enough to stay close while recording everything on her scroll thinking that the winners would be the Hunstman and have something to upload to the web of videos what was not expected was that result since the Hunstman had the fame of being invincible but now faced with reality were only humans and as such could die all those stories of invincible heroes were nothing but exaggerated stories and the overstretched Hunstman or maybe that monster was a god of unstoppable destruction . But now he could only do one thing for his village and home. "The Husntman have fallen and that monster is going to kill everyone please if someone sees this come to help us ..."

* * *

 **Vale Dusk**

Qrow entered Ozpin's office where Ironwood and Glynda were after receiving the call while he was with his nieces.

"There's an increase in Grimms going to Vale." Ozpin said, raising Qrow's awareness of the concern.

"Why?" Qrow asked wanting to know if they had any idea of why giving the Grimms usually avoid borders unless something directed them towards them.

"We do not know." Said Ironwood and that's why Qrow was here.

"We need you to go to the raise zone and explore the terrain as soon as you find the cause ..." As soon as Ozpin was giving the instructions the Ironwood Scroll sounded.

"Ahead." Said the general, after listening to the general I selected the hands-free option "Play the message."

"Send reinforcements to the southern border nothing that we throw at you can stop it is unstoppable!" The soldier said desperately while he was in a horrible situation.

"Soldier report What is the situation?" The officer said in the recorded conversation.

"It's as if it's the day of end judgment." He said when the sound of a blow against something heavy was heard while in the background the shots of the soldiers were heard but each time they heard less.

"Soldier, soldier, answer someone, can you hear me?" Report. He said without getting an answer from anyone.

"Do you have your coordinates?" Ironwood asked his officer.

"Yes sir." He said how he had triangulated it. "Send reconnaissance Bulheads and position yourself in the area where the call came in and as soon as they have contact they report the number of enemies and that the fleet is in position for a Grimm invasion and that all units are prepared." Ironwood said how they should prepare for an impending Grimm attack.

A message played on Ozpin's desk showing the news channel that reproduced the video "We have this shocking images where two Hunstman are being brutally killed by this creature that seems to be a Grimm the woman who graven these images was brutally murdered while asking help." The announcer said while showing the images of the girl.

Ozpin retreated the image and the stoppage to see the creature better "That's not a Grimm."

"So what is it?" Glynda asked, hoping he would know if they were facing something unknown.

"I do not know." Ozpin said looking at those red eyes without bright pupils.

Qrow prepared to leave.

"No Qrow change plans stay." Ozpin said how he could not lose one of his best fighters as the watering situation had significantly increased.

"She?" Ironwood asked if he had finally decided to make his move and this was the preamble to the Grimm invasion.

Ozpin meditated a lot that he stopped using brute force to focus on strategy and manipulation could be that he got tired of waiting and decided to attack Vale or maybe knowing the condition of Fall this was a distraction to make them go out he could only do one thing wait.

* * *

 **Almost in the city**

On one of the motorways of Vale's kingdom, the alerted soldiers were in position. "I see something."

"Grimms?" I'm not sure. "Picking up a sniper rifle.

"Please from here to the outskirts there are several Huntsman patrolling the border they could not pass unless it was an army and if an army of Grimm came we would see them coming." Said one of the soldiers.

"Well, it looks like an ugly Grimm with red eyes." Said the one who was looking with his sniper rifle

"Better not take risks shoot." I order him with the soldier opening fire. "White dejected."

"Ne ... negative." Said the soldier not believing it

"You failed?" I ask him how it was almost impossible to have the target in the middle of nowhere without his vision being obstructed.

"No, I hit him in the head." He said as he continued to look at his sight "He's heading towards here he's increasing speed." He said how he saw him running.

"In position." I order as the guards and two Atlesian Paladin-290 positioned the soldiers forming two lines with the first and the two Atlesian Paladin-290. They waited while the Doomsday got closer and closer "Fire."

The soldiers firing in vain as Doomsday did not give in his advance watching him closer and as his ammunition was not enough "Fire Paladins." The paladins fired their missiles in the direction of Doomsday.

Doomsday watched as the missiles were aimed at him and hit the nearest one with his fist unleashing a massive explosion with the coming out intact. "Paladines Avanzad!" He said with the great robots advancing to face the creature. "Keep the fire." I order while they started firing.

Doomsday ran with his fist hitting the Atlasian Paladin his leg breaking it forcing it to fall to the ground throwing it to the ground and charging against the other Doomsday jumps against him while the aimed and the Atlesian Paladin-290 opens fire on him with large ammunition but that does not He stops it by sinking his elbow into the carcass, grabs that same hole and rips off the carcass, looking at the pilot inside who looks at him terrified when Doomsday repeats the movement, throwing it away, leaving the robot unusable.

The robot falls on Doomsday and falls below him.

"Fire at will." Order the soldier with all firing while a pair of soldiers go to use grenades and robotic soldiers shoot Doomdsay with one hand lifts the robot and throws it while some soldiers manage to dodge another is crushed by the robot.

"Gods." The superior says as they did not have firepower and the creature cleared another soldier with a movement of his hand and then grabs another and split his skull while uselessly some of his men opened fire unable to do any significant damage.

Doomsday grabbed another of Atlas's soldiers and grabbed his legs, tearing him in half.

The officer shot in a vain attempt only to be kicked by Doomsday who quickly went for another until they were done with all then a spotlight illuminated the creature belonging to one of the ships of the Ironwood fleet.

"Fire." The officer ordered from the ship. With several projectiles and superior firepower weapons hit the bridge. The officer made the stop gesture and when the smoke dissipated Doomsday was with his body smoking due to the impact looking at his left arm while the chain that kept him tied came off.

"Monster." He said going to nod to fire at him the fire repeated several times leaving several explosions and smoke leaving nothing.

"We did it!" One of the soldiers said when something landed on the hull of the ship. "Can not be." Doomsday jumped on the bridge hitting the glass but was repelled by the shields.

"Deadpoint." The officer said with a smile the shields made them unable to touch them but as Doomsday was in the case of the ship they could not shoot him.

Doomsday growled at him as he leapt on and hit again. "Stupid monster you can not get through our shield unless it has a firepower equivalent to a ship." He said arrogantly.

Doomsday groaned and began to beat again and again left and right without losing the pace just increasing it.

"Sir ..." said one of the bridge engineers concerned.

"The shield will hold." Said the ship's officer.

"And if it's not that way?" He said beginning to doubt how the impacts of his fists were able to make the ship vibrate.

"May the gods help us." He said as if he was able to do it they had no chance once he entered then the punches stopped.

"Has he given up?" For a moment there was only silence when an explosion made the ship wobble.

"What's going on?!" A motor exploded, the sound of metal tearing and resonating along with the sound of the alarm had used the motor's own hole to enter the ship with punching "It is impossible the heat that makes there should end with any living being."

"Sir…." The officer opened the communications channel.

"You are aborgrgr!" The sound of a scream was heard as several explosions began to take place in the ships when they wanted to realize the bridge gate was knocked down by crushing a command point member while Doomsday entered before roaring and charging against the rest of the bridge. punch command to fly the officer against the wall crushing him while I pass the rest.

* * *

In Beacon

Weiss hugged his sister before breaking the hug. "It was really good to see you, Winter."

Winter smiled sad for the farewell until the ..." It was cut off by the sound of a rumble that resounded throughout Vale in an echo.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin looked out the window to see one of the Ironwood ships crashing into the city destroying several buildings and killing or injuring people in process.

It's in the city. "Qrow warned Ozpin in his office behind him as the creature had made its way to Vale itself, removing all resistance that had crossed her path and that was her way of saying she was here.

* * *

 **Impact Zone**

Doomsday left the ship unharmed as he looked at what was in front of him.

"Mom!" A little five-year-old girl cried alone in the middle of the street with Doomsday looking at her. Somehow she had survived but her mother was not so lucky. Doomsday approached the girl and stretched his hand towards her to grab her head and her crying stopped when Doomsday crushed her skull and released her body and look at the wounded, to which they tried to help what he looked horrified from the window from their house all wondering what happened, Doomsday growled and launched to continue killing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disturbed " Idestructible "**

" _Indestructible_

 _Determination that is incorruptible_

 _From the other side to terror to behold_

 _Annihilation will be unavoidable_

 _Every broken enemy will know_

 _That their opponent had to be invincible_

 _Take a last look around while you're alive_

 _I'm an indestructible master of war! "_

* * *

The night illuminated Vale while the quiet ground began to tremble when Doomsday landed on the ground crushing two people sending others flying while still killing and people screamed in terror running as fast as he could while those who did not look horrified inside their houses believing that they would be safe.

While the Atlas army arrived with Atlesian Knight-200 landing on the ground pointing to Doomsday with their weapons beginning to shoot at him Doomsday ran towards them hitting one with such force that it exploded nothing but hit the robots without fear continued advanced and shooting pointlessly as they were not able to get through Doomsday's thick skin that grabbed a robot by his arms and ripped them apart as if it were nothing.

As they landed more, forming the equivalent of a legion with people cheering them from their homes while the few who remained on the streets ran or arrogantly believing that they were safe recording with their scrolls.

Doomsday realizing they were all in line jumped so big a jump that he made several tall buildings and grabbed his left arm while raising the right with his elbow amputating while the gravity towards his work and pushed him harder the impact crushed several and plunged Doomsday into the ground through layers of earth to reach the infested tunnels of Grimms after the events of The Breach.

The robots pointed to the hole while people held their breath when the ground began to erode destroying the asphalt, another tremor occurred and the ground began to crack in several directions the robots looked at themselves when an explosion occurred with several grimms coming out flying through the air falling dead to the ground with Doomsday coming out with a beowolf grabbed by the neck before splitting it and use it to hit several as if it were a mace before throwing it down two other.

Several grimms started coming out of the sub-floor and attacking a beowolf was about to devour a passerby before Doomsday's arm sent him flying into a building.

The man looked at Doomsday who kicked him destroying his rib cage and sending him flying against a car that destroyed his spine and several good bones did not matter he was already dead.

A grimm in the shape of a giant snake emerged from the ground and looked at Doomsday opening its mouth trying to eat it Doomsday used its arms to hold its mouth by stretching it holding it open and lifting it from the ground throwing it falling full on its back the body of the snake demolished a building while impacting against the floor.

Doosmday got up and began to walk on the body of the grimm snake when another white snake appeared that was attached to the body of the last aputno against him with a punch that destroyed his head while jumping on the other using it as a trampoline to reach the floor from above a hotel through the window, knocking down the spectator who was watching.

Doomsday ran through the apartment through the doors, the hall and the front door and the next house where there was a family of four mother, son, father and daughter, Doomsday stretched his arms and ran catching the parents on his forearms and knees They beat their son with the protrusion by slitting his flesh from the face of the girl and the other by piercing the child's head.

Doomday jumped through the wall to reach the other building the bodies were anchored to the wall while Doomsday released them anclo their arms and stopped for a moment in the building and hit a headbutt the glass broke and the building began to fall reaching another

As one domino I take down another four with the debris coming to others because of how close they were to each other.

Doomsday rose up from the rubble and charged against the grimms, the humans the Atlasian robots and keep attacking.

At one stroke he sent another Beowolf flying as he was shot by one of the robots he later dealt with with his forearm when he began to be shot by several Atlasian ships that had brought the androids.

Doomsday grabbed a car and threw them at one of the ships, knocking her down but others kept firing.

A Boarbatusk began to turn in the direction of Doodmsay only for this one grabs it and it thrown against another atlasiana ship and although the damage could remain in foot.

A beowolf jumped behind Doomsday and others jumped on top of him before he flew out of Doomsday by force that caught a hidden human who had been left by the rest to his fate.

"Please, I'm not pregnant." Doodmsday stood for a moment while holding the woman by the neck in an advanced state of pregnancy before throwing it against another ship impacted against its glass leaving the pilot horrified and without vision, when something got on his ship grabbing and tearing it ship began to fall with Doomsday jumping to another.

But a ship sent him flying and like a kamikaze, he pushed Doomsday at full speed. "Die son of a bitch." Said the pilot accelerating as much as he could to collide with a Doomsday building without effort he crossed the glass grabbing it and throwing it out and in the air caught the ship throwing it against another making it to both explode.

* * *

 **In Beacon**

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office**

"The grimms continue with their unstoppable wave of destruction without Atlas troops being able to contain them while grimms continue to enter the gap and it is reported that the presence of grimms is increasing at the borders." The envoy said that he was recording the entire scene as he could to a prudential distantica while the screen showed the logo of the channel and the headline "Grimm Attack."

"Go to the city." Ozpin ordered the rest of Hunstman present as his priority was to ensure the civilians.

"But ..." Qrow was going to question his decision as the priority should be the academy and the secret he kept.

"You do not go after the relic, its movement pattern is not here, it's where there are more living beings and attacks it, whatever that thing is not a grimm although it shares its nature of ending all living beings and creation of man." Ozpin said observing how the creature cared little about killing grimms, he just wanted one thing to destroy and they had to prevent the panic from going any further.

"My ship and my troops are here and we have the students you can protect the city and we the academy." Ironwood said how they did not have to worry as he pulled out his scroll. "Schnee prepares a platoon and goes to the city to destroy that creature."

"The grimms continue with their unstoppable wave of destruction without Atlas troops being able to contain them while grimms continue to enter the gap and it is reported that the presence of grimms is increasing at the borders." The envoy said that he was recording the entire scene as he could to a prudential distantica while the screen showed the logo of the channel and the headline "Grimm Attack."

* * *

 **Beacon landing area**

A red hood fluttered in the wind with its owner covered by it before removing it revealing her reddish hair and silver eyes with her team prepared to go to the city to help protect people not being able to sit still with her arms crossed in her room.

"So instead of waiting for orders, we go on our own to face a wave grimms." Weiss said inside the ship.

"It's what we do." Yang said that was a routine.

"But that grimm had never seen anything like that." Blake said as she was not sure what that thing was.

"We will stop you." Ruby said full of confidence and optimism transmitting it to the rest completely sure of defeating the monster and saving the city from the grimms that lashed it is what happens always the hero defeats the monster and saves the city.

* * *

 **In another room**

"What are we going to do?" Emerald asked Cinder if this modified the plan somewhat.

"Nothing simply ... observe." Cinder said as he continued to watch the screen to see the destruction destruction of the creature and looking for the best way to take advantage of the situation.

* * *

 **Return with Doomsday later**

Doomsday followed with its surge of destruction corpses and remains of robots were in the street along with those of the grimms dissolving and now faced an Atlesian Paladin-290 both charged against each other with Doomsday lifting him off the ground and throwing him when the robot fell , Doomsday landed on him and tearing off his carcass, he took out the pilot and crushed the asphalt.

To then pass to another machine shot his missiles that did not work with running towards the machine trying to hit him with Doomsday grabbing his arm and knock him to the ground without releasing it and start before stepping and stomping slowly until reaching the pilot and grab it ready to hit dropping it when a storm of petals save the pilot with Doomsday hitting the nothing before looking at the responsible.

Ruby grabbed her scythe with the rest of her team by her side while the Atlesian Paladin-290 rider ran out.

"On television it seemed bigger." I joke Yang not seeing for so much the creature.

Doomsday simply looked before roaring and jumping into the attack by falling over them with the team jumping to dodge.

Yang using his gauntlets jump to propel himself towards Doosmday and beat him only to have Doomsday grab her by his jacket surprising her with the speed despite its size and throw it on the ground giving a boat with Doomsday hitting her sending her to fly with Ruby arriving to get her out of the way.

Blake attacked Doomsday with horizontal cut of his weapon with Doosmday hitting it with her disappearing appearing behind his lacing his katana tied to the rope of his weapon Doomsday grabbed the rope and walked with it before raising both arms and throwing it against the asphalt with her moaning in pain.

Doomsday ran towards her with Weiss out of nowhere summoned a glyph behind her and use it as a trampoline Doomsday descended her arm to hit her with Weiss jumping giving two pulses of his rapier of course that for Doomsday is not even the bite of a mosquito.

Weiss summoned another on his back with Doomsday spinning with Weiss changing position in the air doing the spinning pine to fall to the side of Doomsday again attacking with his weapon and launching the attack only to have Doomsday with a headbutt sending it to the ground and then kick it .

Ruby went with her semblance to Doomsday who jumped grabbing her neck while Ruby watched with surprise was clutched and stamped against the floor Doomsday raised her up by grabbing her hood and stamped it on the floor before lifting it and stamping it against the other side.

Blake leapt from behind firing at Doomsday, the bullets hitting her back while Ruby was being used as a baton, she lashed at Ruby with the same power and speed as a bullet hitting Blake, throwing both of them to the ground.

Yang jumped in for Doomsday preparing a hook down in the air Doomsday that hit Doosmday that without slowing the beat hit her with a hook but instead of letting it fly out grabbed her leg by placing her face down and start hitting her in the stomach one and again the impact of the blows was such that the ground began to crack due to the force of the blows nor Yang's own aura could take the damage when he began to spit blood out of his mouth.

Dommsday prepared his arm for another blow when Ruby put his scythe on Doomsday's arm and pressed the trigger to amplify the cutting force.

Doomsday looked at his arm completely intact like Ruby surprised before Doomsday kicked her back and threw Yang like trash.

Blake stood in front and dissipating with his swords waves of oscillation against Doomsday that hit him but did not stop him from moving forward.

Weiss landed in front of her and summoned a glyph and advanced forward and then Doomsday grabbed her and lifted her hips into the air and slammed her into the ground. The road beneath her trembled and cracked as Weiss fell backward and ended up falling on her back with her legs giving way. .

Doomsday was going to raise his foot ready to crush Weiss' head when Blake's tape wrapped around his shoulders Yang and Ruby jumped left and right respectively with Yang putting on his gauntlet and Ruby who had used his semblance with his scythe held high .

Doomsday kicked Weiss in Blake's direction with enough force for the speed of the impact to knock Blake down while Yang and Ruby's scythe were a few inches away. Doomsday jumped to Yang's side with his legs outstretched, sending her flying into a building with the blonde crossing the wall that left him exposed so that Ruby plunged his scythe on the chest of Doosmday that fell to the ground but already free of grip of Blake's weapon.

Ruby looked at Doomsday did not say anything just looked at her and she looked at his chest his beautiful scythe had not made a single scratch while jumping up Ruby recovered his scythe and using his semblance he rushed to make a diagonal cut with Doomsday shaking his hand being perfectly aware of its position sending it crashing against the ridge of a building taking part of it and stamping on the ground.

Doomsday headed towards her when Weiss appeared in front of him and drove his rapier into the ground freezing enough to make a skating rink with Yang hitting that same ground to create a thick fog.

Blake who had picked up Ruby appeared with the rest.

Ruby fell to the ground still despite her aura feeling the pain of Doomsday's blow the fog had to hide them from the creature while they thought a better strategy had to Doosmday grabbed Yang by his head and stamp it against the frozen ground and throw it.

Blake, Wiss and Ruby looked at Doomsday who roared in the face at three o'clock before kneading Ruby's stomach and sending her flying and hitting Weiss and Blake with her forearms the faun and the white-haired human sensation. as if a truck had rolled them while Doosmday ran with them falling to the ground while he addressed Ruby with a kick but before he could fly off due to the force of the blow he grabbed her by his cloak to stamp her to the ground.

Doomsday picked her up to keep hitting her when Yang jumped on Doomsday's sword and started hitting him with his gauntlets. "Get away from her!"

Doomsday released Ruby and grabbed Yang by his jacket throwing her to the ground against her sister when the impact of several fire projectiles came to her back being Weiss firing several bursts of dust on Doomsday's back with Blake also firing trying to distract him.

Doomsday turned around only to have Yang do the same with the projectiles of his gauntlets.

Doomsday groaned before hitting Yang with enough force to send her flying into a building falling on her as Doosmday headed towards Blake and Weiss when a huge explosion occurred.

The strength of all Doomsday's blows rose as they never had since he had never received so much damage and Yang's hair seemed to be on fire and his eyes turned red as he threw himself against Doomsday and hit his fist on his chest. Doomsday who sent it flying over the heads of Weiss and Blake Weiss's ponytail moved in the direction where Doosmday flew as Bale's loop the ground under his feet broke the buildings cracked and the windows broke while Doomsday flew into another of the buildings, knocking him down by killing people in the process.

"You did Sis!" Ruby said raising her arms but quickly shrinking in pain.

"In truth, that semblance is incredibly convenient." Blake said that Yang could hit twice as hard as he gets.

"What matters is that once again we have left ..." Weiss said when the building debris began to shake.

Have you ever killed an insect or plucked a flower from a dog? Of course you apply different strength if it costs you obviously you apply more force because you are aware of you need more to hit in the case of insufficient Yang Doomsday rose up on them lifting them up as if they were nothing throwing away from him Doomsday does not know how far his strength goes by What has not been an enemy with which to go completely for years? Even now he is not using everything.

Then he looked at Yang before grunting and launching an attack on her, Yang who had not deactivated his semblance ran towards him with the extra strength of his leg closed distances in a matter of seconds.

Yang released a right hook that veered Doomsday's face for a left to hit him below the jaw forcing Doomsday's head to climb up without wasting time. Yang hit both of his arms at the same time as Doomsday knocked him down.

Doomsday rejoined in the air to see Yang jump Doomsday jump and grabbed Yang by the neck throwing her against the ground that trembled with Doomsday grabbing Yang and dragging her across the floor before lifting her and a punch in the pit of her stomach against another building with her using it as a springboard to return to the load Doomsday was going to attack when her feet were frozen.

Because Ruby shot with his scythe using Weiss glyphs giving it a freezing effect.

Yang hit Doomsday with another right and then passed his left and half-formed to prepare his right to hit the stomach of Doomsday for him to use his arm to stop the fist of Yang and Doomsday hit him a header.

When Yang stepped back, he grabbed her by the neck and began dragging her across the asphalt before picking her up and hitting her being deflected by Ruby who, using her semblance, grabbed her sister in the air.

Doomsday ran towards them with Blake and Weiss appearing Weiss summoned a time glyph under Blake's feet with a golden aura appearing over Blake beginning to throw purple swings towards Doomsday that received them fully but without a single cut and kept moving forward.

"How much can you continue with your semblance?" Ruby asked his sister how she was the only one whose blows seemed to affect him.

"Not much time." Yang said as he had received so much damage that he was at limit and that creature did not give an inch.

"Use that glyph with Yang while Ladybug." Said throwing himself with Blake to attack Ruby used his profile to jump behind Doomsday while Blake left a clone that was hit by it.

Blake jumped on his back forward to be grabbed by Doomsda Ruby used his scythe but was caught by the head with Doomsday who stamped her against each other forcing the Ladybug with the auras of Ruby and Blake blinking. Doomsday began to squeeze his skulls when a flash like a flash hit him, seeing his face and releasing Ruby and Blake.

Yang received another that he turned to another side Doomsday turned his forearm hit him again with a left and right hitting again not noticing the cracks that were forming in Ember Cilica.

This time Yang pointed to Doomsday's chest only to be sent back is a kick.

Doomsday looked at Yang.

Yang looked at Doomsday.

And they both charged against each other as they tilted their hands back and their fists collided due to the impact ...

Yang watched in horror as her Ember Cilica broke in her right hand in horror as her arm was pushed back with Doomsday hitting her and her aura blinking as it was knocked down several times hitting the ground breaking bones and damaging organs.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted in horror as she saw Yang her clothes were torn apart with her torn jacket and a big stomach mark bleeding due to the knobs of Doomsday that had pierced her flesh and broken her ribs.

Doomsday jumped at her ready to finish her off with Weiss appearing, summoning several layers of ice around her and Yang to protect herself with Doomsday by piercing her with her hand as if it were water.

While Weiss looked horrified at her hand on her "What is it?" She said horrified when the hand was on her head but nothing happened.

"Weiss get out of there!" Said a familiar voice to her seeing her sister with her rapier pointing to Doomsday that had the time-dilating glyph under her feet.

"Winter!" Weiss said glad to see his sister who looked at her severely understanding that he was not doing what he had said. Weiss grabbed Yang and with a white glyph came back with the rest.

Doomsday closed his hand not finding anything before looking at Winter to make a jump with glyph appeared in front of RWBY

"My ship is in that direction, take it and go back to Beacon." He said to the group as he looked at Doomsday.

"But ..." Ruby said as they could still help not being aware of their limitation.

"There is not but Ruby Rose is out of reach your auras are exhausted and a member of your team is in critical condition there is no discussion that will be when we return to Beacon where I will talk to the director about your indiscipline." Winter said with the team watching her.

"Let her take care." Weiss said completely sure that his sister would win.

Winter looked at Doomsday as he adopted a fencing stance by raising his rapier by putting it in front of him before bringing his left arm to his back and with his right holding him pointing to his opponent.

* * *

 **The aura is the biggest inconsistent shit I've seen is as strong as it needs to be for the plot, it vanishes when the plot needs it. The Battle of Haven all the blows that were given and no one except The Bitch Albina because Shit Moon needed to unlock his semblance and The Coward Lion of Mierdant pro** **that he had to die in the blink of an eye** **, and I'm not nefing the aura in this story,** **quite the opposite,** **I'm making the RWBYs ridiculously OP if this were realistic Doomsday and would have killed them with a few hits.**

 **Translator's note: Thank you very much to the guest for indicating the error in the last paragraph of chapter 2.** **Well what the author wants to say is that doomsday will end with the entire cast of r.w.b.y. And to not kill him so fast he had to nerf. In this story jaune is not Kryptonian, if you asked.**


End file.
